Further studies of the alpha-tocopherol binding protein in rat liver showed that the selenium status of animals did not affect the binding protein. In studies of the effect of increased dietary polyunsaturated fatty acids on the vitamin E status of rats, it was found that tissue alpha-tocopherol changed little or not at all, but that tissue polyunsaturated acids increased considerably. It was concluded that the decrease in the tissue ratio of alpha-tocopherol:polyunsaturated fatty acids was due primarily to the increase in these fatty acids and not to destruction of alpha-tocopherol.